Hands of Man
by Chromcoff
Summary: There are some strange things in the universe. Some are known, and others not so much. Maybe there's forces that those calling themselves gods wouldn't want to mess with.


Dis: I don't own any DBZ stuff. This also takes place during Super

* * *

 **Hands of Man**

Ch 1-The New Prince

* * *

It be easier to say it began on a distant moon, but it was really finally ending. Many aliens wearing a familiar suit of armor, stolen from a dead race, scrambled everywhere in the hopes of hiding or escaping what was happening. Many flew toward a ship built exactly like that of a massive round insect, which was not the best idea.

Three figures dropped down into the panicking army, firing off blasts and streams of power that each erased many of the soldiers with ease, until one of the three noticed the ship. It jumped high into the air and flung an open palm toward the insect ship, releasing a wave of blue green at hyper speeds.

The blast struck the ship and it exploded so thoroughly almost nothing was left, killing any soldiers inside that wanted to escape. Only a few more blasts were needed to kill off the last few swarms, and it went silent. Only small bouts of thunder were left, and they knew it was done.

Out of the three, the one that destroyed the ship clicked a button on his blue lensed scouter and spoke. "Puratino, Coppa, are we clear?"

A deep voice came back to him through the device. "There's no power sources left that that I can pick up."

Then a young voice followed behind. "I don't see any ships or pods either."

The first clicked his device a couple of times and looked around. "I have an all clear too. I think this branch of Frieza's army is done. Where's next?"

Coppa, the owner of the younger voice, came back. "We got word that one of the Frieza's elite force was detected seventeen quadrants away, in an early stage world called Earth."

A tiny look of surprise appeared over the unnamed figure's face and his tail swung behind him. "Really? I thought they all died on planet Namek."

"Yeah, they're telling me it's the captain himself."

Puratino jumped in at that point. "We weren't able to figure out what happened to him. The particles of his squad were discovered, but not his own."

"Not just that, but another gigantic source of power appeared on Earth, then vanished soon after. Should we head there, prince Turkos?"

Turkos, the third person, looked over toward their silhouettes. "Yes, that's the next stop. I have a friend that might like to visit his homeworld again."

And with that, the three flew away. Just before they disappeared over the horizon, the sunlight bounced off the large gemstone making up the head of the prince the other two called Turkos.

* * *

Two days later, Earth sat unbothered after everything that had happened, though that didn't mean a few things hadn't changed of course. For one, the only galactic patrolman they knew floated above the world in his small craft.

As usual, Jaco had a sour look on his face as he opened a snack box he grabbed from down below. "Can't believe she guilted me into watching her measly planet, like it's so special."

He pulled a rice cracker out of the little box and spun it around. "Then she had the nerve to threaten me with her pet saiyan finding where I work and making a mess of things. Disgraceful, but at least they have interesting sna-"

A ship came onto his radar that froze him in place. The very, very familiar ship belonging to a dead emperor. He freaked and jumped onto his coms. "Holy crap! Bulma, call your powerhouse friends! Someone revived Frieza again!"

No one picked up from the other end. "Uh, hello? Are you kidding? Pick up!"

Down below, the blue haired woman picked up the annoying phone. "I'm busy, what's up?"

A second passed and she screamed. "Oh come on, why again?! Doesn't that dead loser have anything better to do? Fine, I'll call them, but can you hold them for just a couple minutes?"

"What?!" Her request had to be something wrong with his coms. "How am I supposed to slow down something like him?! The patrol tells even super elites not to mess with his type. Hello? Bulma!"

The phone went silent to him again and he dropped it. "Oh, okay. So I guess I'm going to get myself killed now. I wonder what being revived feels like. Well, whatever."

Jaco opened the windshield on his little spacecraft and stepped out onto the hood. He then pulled out a megaphone that somehow worked in space and shouted through the device.

"Frieza force, this planet is under the protection of the galactic patrol. You are to leave now or I am to use...lethal force?"

The short alien just couldn't find the nerve to threaten Frieza's army, especially when he believed their boss was with them. But, from nowhere, the giant bug ship stopped. An odd detail the patrolman noted was that it paused the appropriate distance for non-violent talking. The first time that type of ship had done so.

"You said you are with the galactic patrol?"

The sudden voice made him jump and turn to his coms device. He grabbed it back up and spoke back. The feeling of being great rushed back into him. "Yes, yes I am. And who is this I'm speaking to?"

The giant glass dome at the front of the ship opened a hole in the top, where another alien hovered up from. From Jaco's point of view, he looked exactly like Frieza, but different. The odd gemstone formation in the creature's head, chest, wrists, and ankles was a different color. Something like turquoise instead of the purple that Frieza's stone was, and with a light gray skin instead of white.

He then saw something stuck to the stone on the newcomer's chest that looked like a star. Finally he spoke again. "My name is Turkos, prince of the Cryas race. If I made you believe I came here of ill intent, that was not my purpose."

The words from such a face definitely threw Jaco off. "Wait, really? You're peaceful? What are you here for then?"

Turkos clicked the button on his blue scouter through which he spoke. "I believe you have mistaken me and my ship for those of the so-called emperor. We are actually here to see what has happened when his soldiers last came here."

Knowing this, Jaco was able to build up some guts again. "What do you mean so-called emperor? And you're a prince?"

"I don't want to seem rude, but my ship is running low on power. It is solar powered, but cannot charge while active."

The patrolman scratched his head. "With so many fighters down below, he shouldn't be able to do anything." He clicked the button on his coms a moment later. "Alright, we'll both land."

Down below, several of the warriors stood in wait of the descending ship. With some of them tensing up, others were already sensing inside. Piccolo in particular watched closely as the ship came into view. "There's not many powers on board, maybe three big ones, but none of them evil."

Krillin was able to take himself from work yet again when Bulma called. "That's definitely the same ship though. None of them seem as strong either."

Jaco's small ship landed first, with the legs of the insect ship touching down seconds later. The short space cop hopped out and walked over to them. "Hey guys, this isn't exactly what you'd expect. Shouldn't there be more of you?"

The namekian interrupted. "Gohan couldn't take himself from family business today, and I believe Tien and Yamcha didn't show because there was no evil to the power they might have sensed."

Another ship bearing the capsule logo came from nowhere and set down with a whirring sound as Bulma ran out to the group. "So, another fight?"

"Why do you keep showing up to these things? Vegeta's gonna get mad at us if something happens to you." Krillin tried pulling her to the side, but she brushed past him.

Before she could speak up, three figures emerged from the Frieza style ship and moved toward them. One of them was the Turkos person Jaco spoke to, who had too much in common to the final form everyone feared from Frieza. They did see the differences, though.

At his sides were two others. One was short and seemed to be in the first, almost childlike form the evil emperor first used. Three short, white horns stuck out from his head, with one at the back, and he had white skin to match the armor the species had attached to them. That odd gemstone thing built into their chest, head, shoulders and wrists was copper shaded in this case.

The other, much taller person with them had the second form's look, complete with silver bull horns. Purple skin went with the white armor and silver gemstones adorned his head and chest.

As Jaco noted earlier and they did so now, Turkos had a very light gray appearance and something like a turquoise color to the stones in his head and chest. Plus he didn't have the lipstick look.

Piccolo saw some kind of star emblem attached to Turkos' chest stone. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The taller person at his said moved a bit closer to Turkos. "Maybe we should raise our hands in submission."

"I will not do anything like that, not to submit." Turkos looked at the group but found his eyes sticking to the namekian. "But I will apologize."

Piccolo tensed up. "For what?"

"You are from the planet called Namek, yes? I know what happened there, what the outcast Frieza did." He sighed and continued. "My father should have had that family sent into the nearest black hole instead of just imprisoning them. That he would call himself royalty and begin destroying and enslaving planets was not what we wanted."

The group's eyes widened and Krillin replied. "Wait, so Frieza wasn't-"

"He was the emperor of nothing, just a massively powerful would be usurper and fugitive from Crya, our homeworld. In reality, I'm the prince of our species. My name is Turkos, and these two are my guards."

He genstured to the taller one wearing silver. "He is Puratino, who is also my teacher." Then he motioned to the one with copper stones. "And he is Coppa, my fellow student."

As always, their green friend question and suspected. "What do we have to make us believe this?"

Puratino made a small face, but his prince smiled calmly. "That's fair. I called a friend before heading here since this is his home planet. He should be here very soon. Maybe having another earthling back us up will work for you."

"What? Do you mean someone named Goku?" Krillin began sensing up into the sky for any energy signatures.

Turkos shrugged. "I don't know who that is. This one hasn't been home for a while."

* * *

Far but not too far out in space, a figure blasted through the vacuum at insane speed. He had no ship or protective armor, just himself and his view of Earth getting closer with each second.

Chapter end


End file.
